Cache-cache-voyeur
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Résumé : Quand on joue à cache-cache, on peut découvrir multiples choses dans une bonne cachette, et le Geek va découvrir quelque chose qui ne le laissera pas de marbre. Patreek, PWP.


**_Disclamer :Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu sommet qui bien que tout petit est devenu plus grand aujourd'hui ! :D (il est 19h chez moi.)_**

**_Ceci est un OS pour fêter l'anniversaire de Mathieu... Ouais... Un cadeau en plus pour le Patron et le Geek, allons-nous dire! (ça m'énerve que mon gâteau au citron soit foiré, du coup, voilà comment compenser TwT. J'emmerde cette recette.)_**

**_Notes de la correctrice ; le Geek est OOC mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme !_**

**_On se voit tout en bas !_**

**_Bonne lecture mes petits insectes d'amour !_**

* * *

><p>Mathieu, le Patron, la Fille et le Panrof étant de sortie, le Geek s'ennuyait. Mathieu avait coupé la connexion internet, et le petit gamer avait donc supplié le Hippie pour qu'il joue avec lui à n'importe quel jeu. Celui-ci, défoncé comme d'habitude, mais sympathique, avait accepté et les deux hommes avaient réfléchi sur quel jeu s'amuser, l'un plus que l'autre, et finalement le Geek en trouva un :<p>

Cache-cache !

Hormis le jeu pourri qu'il avait sur sa console, le Geek n'avait jamais pu y jouer, et il désirait l'essayer. Mais les autres n'avaient jamais voulu lui accorder un tant soit peu de leurs temps, étant souvent occupés, du moins quand le petit Geek ne jouait pas sur son ordi !

Le Hippie accepta le jeu, et demanda à trois reprises les règles, oubliant très vite celles-ci. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme avec le cannabis et les musiques de Céline Dion qu'il écoutait en cachette, dans sa chambre, vers une heure du matin.

Après dix bonnes minutes, le jeu commença enfin, laissant le Geek se cacher, et le Hippie compter jusqu'à 50. Mais allait-il seulement y arriver ? Le Geek n'avait pas pensé à cela et se concentrait à chercher une bonne cachette. Il avait couru dans tout l'appartement, passant deux fois à coté du Hippie, qui avait compté deux fois 17, mais le jeune garçon n'y avait pas fait attention, et décida de se cacher dans un endroit auquel le Hippie ne penserait certainement jamais à aller.

N'étant pas défoncé vous le savez. Oui, c'était la chambre du Patron.

Félicitations vous avez gagné un marshmallow! Maintenant reprenons la lecture !

Il entra dans la pièce, éclairée par la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre, celles-ci n'étant guère recouverte d'un rideau. Ayant peur de ce qui pourrait se trouver sous le lit, il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et entra dedans, les referma, s'assis et posa son dos contre le bois. Le Hippie ne le trouverait jamais ici ! C'était la cachette parfaite d'après lui.

Trop parfaite.

Il l'attendit... 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 30 minutes… mais toujours pas de Hippie en vue. Il devait l'admettre, il se faisait bien chier. Il aurait fallu plus de participants. Ou alors que ça ne soit pas le Hippie qui compte.

Il se mit à bailler, c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Si seulement il avait prit sa DS, il aurait pu faire passer le temps.

10 minutes s'écroulèrent de nouveau, le Geek en avait marre. Quand est-ce que ce con allait...

Il sursauta de surprise et se figea au fond du meuble en entendant le Patron entrer dans sa chambre.

«Merde, il n'était pas censé revenir avant 19 heures ! Ne devait-il donc pas régler le compte de plusieurs truands avec une certaine Powo ? » Se demanda t-il, en évitant de faire le moindre bruit.

Le Geek était clairement dans la merde. S'il sortait maintenant en disant au Patron « Je jouais à cache-cache ! », celui-ci ne le laisserait pas partir, oh non, il aurait certainement droit à de bonnes fessées... Et à nourrir le Patron en s'asseyant sur sa tête et à pousser très fort, NOOOON N'IMAGINEZ DONC RIEN !...

Il trembla de peur, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect. Hormis les battements rapides de son cœur, il pouvait entendre un grincement, sans doute le tiroir de la commode de l'homme en noir. Il osa ouvrir un œil, observant ce qu'il se passait par la fente de l'armoire, et ce qu'il vit lui fit ouvrir la bouche et écarquiller les yeux, hébété, colorant ses joues de rouge. Le Patron tenait dans sa main droite un objet long, assez gros et de couleur rouge. Bref, il tenait un godemiché en bois. « Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ce truc » se demanda le Geek. Question plus qu'idiote.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en le voyant poser le gode sur le lit pour se dévêtir complètement, à l'exception de ses lunettes, et de sa chemise noire. Même seul, il tenait énormément à ces deux accessoires.

Le gamer déglutit, observant les parties intimes, plus que délectables, du détraqué sexuel.

« Il ne va pas faire ça alors que je suis là ! » hurlait le Geek dans sa tête, en voyant le Patron prendre l'objet phallique et le diriger vers ses... tétons ?

Le Patron s'était couché, et le jeune puceau, frustré, grommela. Par curiosité, il se leva doucement, désirant voir, d'un œil intrigué, mais pas que, ce que faisait son double avec l'objet en bois.

Oui, effectivement, il passait l'objet sur ses tétons, gémissant de sa voix grave lorsqu'il frottait le bout contre la chaire brune, ce qui n'avait pas tardé à mettre au garde-à-vous son sexe. Rapidement, il descendit l'objet vers son nombril, puis le frotta contre son pénis, alors qu'il massait son téton gauche de sa main libre.

Alors que le Patron continuait d'astiquer son manche à balai, une question traversa l'esprit du jeune Geek.

« Pourquoi Mario s'était levé ? »

Ouais Mario, petit peut être, bien qu'il se trouve plutôt dans la moyenne, mais la largeur de son pénis, mon dieu ! Un sexe « parfait », mot qu'avait prononcé le Patron en entrant sans frapper dans sa chambre une fois, alors qu'il était en train de s'astiquer. Un moment gênant qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier.

Son érection se faisait douloureuse, tant celle-ci essayait de se libérer du vêtement, le tendant, et sans même la toucher, il pouvait sentir couler du pré-séminal du bout de son sexe, tachant son boxer Minecraft. Bordel comment cela se faisait-il? Le Patron était foutrement séduisant, et pouvait rendre tout hétéro ou lesbienne fou de lui et de sa verge, mais hormis cela, qu'avait il de bon ?

...Il ne le comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'une chose, là, tout de suite, il l'attirait et le petit Geek ne dirait pas non pour un plan cul.

À propos de fesses, il manqua de crier en apercevant l'engin pénétrer l'homme sombre, qui laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, puis plusieurs lorsqu'il se mit à faire de rapides vas et viens en lui. Le Geek n'en pouvait plus, il avait tenté de résister mais les gestes, les gémissements et le corps du Patron l'excitait. Il craquait.

Sans douceur, il déboutonna son jean et saisit son sexe dur et chaud, retenant un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à faire des vas et viens. Il regarda le Patron, celui-ci avait accéléré la cadence, et n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence du gamer, ni entendu ses gémissements. Sans doute était-il trop concentré dans son propre plaisir... Certainement !

« C'est bon, Putain ! » cria le Patron, jouissant sur son ventre, alors que le Geek retenait un râle de déception. « Il s'arrête déjà ? C'est pas juste ! » Pensa-t-il en ralentissant les vas et viens sur son membre, moins excité. Il était frustré, le Patron était allé trop vite! À moins que c'était lui qui prenait trop de temps... Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas juste.

Il arrêta tout mouvement sous la surprise, voyant le Patron enlever le gode d'entre ses fesses, le jeter au sol, et récupérer un autre jouet de son tiroir, qu'il inséra de nouveau en lui.

Ses joues le brulaient. Il remettait ça !

Le Geek avait serré son membre, qui s'était fait soudainement plus dur qu'il y a quelques minutes. Sa respiration fut de nouveau saccadée en apercevant le Patron appuyer sur un bouton, qui fit bouger l'objet.

Oh mon dieu, un vibromasseur. Et... légèrement plus grand que l'autre. Le Patron se tordait de plaisir, et se mit à sucer deux de ses doigts, rêvant sans doute de faire une fellation...

Une minute...

Est-ce que le Patron s'imaginait réellement être en position du soumis ? Bon, il était peut être pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais tout de même, voir ça, choquait et plaisait énormément au Geek.

Son excitation ayant grandie, il avait à nouveau accéléré les vas et viens sur son sexe, dont du pré-séminal s'écoulait à nouveau de son gland.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa seconde main dans son jean, prenant et malaxant ses bourses, renforçant le plaisir. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Cela serait sans doute meilleur s'il pouvait aller tout de suite faire l'amour avec le Patron, mais qu'allait t-il se passer après ? Comment réagirait le Patron ? Une chose qu'il n'allait pas tarder à savoir.<p>

Il baissa la tête, sa respiration saccadée, bien que les gémissements et les bruits électroniques couvaient ces halètements. Il releva légèrement la tête, regardant l'objet bouger à l'intérieur du Patron. Il avait envie d'être à la place de l'objet. Il voulait que cela soit son sexe qui fasse gémir le Patron.

Ses jambes tremblaient tant le plaisir était immense... mais elles tremblaient trop. Il perdit l'équilibre, chutant en avant, sortant de sa cachette et il manqua de s'écraser la tête la première au sol. D'un mouvement rapide, il retira ses mains de leur douce occupation et se rattrapa, dans un petit cri. Il soupira, puis se raidit au « Gamin ?! » prononcé. Merde... il était dans la merde...

Il releva la tête et fixa les lunettes sombres de son « ami », qui avait retiré l'objet de son antre, et qui s'était redressé. Le gamer déglutit. Il était à quatre pattes et la queue en l'air, dans une autre situation la suite aurait été très spéciale mais là... Que faire ?...  
>« Ho puis merde ! » souffla le Geek en se relevant et se jetant sur le Patron, plus que surpris, collant ses lèvres aux siennes avec voracité.<p>

Ils échangèrent un baiser plus que sauvage, et ce fut le Geek qui s'accrocha à lui, et qui avait forcé l'entrée de la cavité buccale de son partenaire, toujours sur le cul. Il caressait, ou donnait des coups de langues à sa jumelle, parfois il saisissait la lèvre inférieure pour l'aspirer ou la mordiller avec fougue, tout en frottant son bassin à celui adverse.

Le Patron, lorsqu'il le put, demanda au Geek ce qu'il lui prenait et celui-ci avait répondu d'un ton sérieux, le rouge aux joues, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration saccadée « on s'en fout tu m'excite, je veux jouir ! ». Tout simplement. Le Patron ne put poser d'autres questions alors que le Geek avait saisit de ses deux mains, leurs membre dressés et, brulant, les avaient collés, les serrant, leur appliquant le même tempo rapide de vas et viens.

Mais le Geek, ne sachant pas encore maitriser l'art de la masturbation en duo, avait du mal à faire le mouvement, et puis son sexe était si mouillé que sa main glissait trop vite, et tirait finalement sur sa peau lorsqu'il remontait, le faisant crier de douleur.

Le criminel remarqua le mal du bambin et avec un sourire charmeur, il dit de sa voix grave « laisse moi faire blanc-bec, tu t'y prends mal » Le Geek râla mais retira ses mains. Le Patron était un expert, il lui donnerait certainement plus de bonheur et de félicité que ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« EEEENH ! » cria t-il lorsqu'il sentit le Patron serrer son sexe contre le sien d'une seule main, qui se mit vite en mouvement, savourant les frottements de leurs membres.

Bon dieu, que c'était bon.

« PatrooooOON ! » cria t-il de nouveau en s'accrochant au cou de celui-ci, mordant la chemise noire, tirant sur les cheveux châtains, donnant un plaisir étrange au criminel.

« Ouiii ! PL...us...Patron... AAAh...

Ça montait de plus en plus. Il se sentait venir. Ho oui. Putain, le Patron était tellement doué! Et dire que celui-ci s'était déjà répandu et avait toujours une énergie incroyable ! Il était fantastique... ouais, l'auteur et le Geek sont complètements tarés en fait.

« Gamin... » « Patron ! » Fut leurs dernier mots alors qu'un plaisir intense submergea les deux hommes, qui se répandirent en même temps, salissant la main du Patron de leurs semences.

Ils avaient crié si fort... Et cela avait été si bon. Tellement mieux que de jouer sur le PC. Non, en fait le plaisir n'était absolument pas pareil, mais il ne dirait pas non pour recommencer, et même pour aller plus loin.

En attendant le gamer commençait à tourner de l'œil, s'écroulant sur le Patron, plaquant celui-ci contre le matelas et le couvrant de baisers, tantôt sur les lèvres juteuses, tantôt sur le front, le cou, les épaules, mordant ou suçant le goût salé de celles-ci. Il transpirait, mais s'en fichait, c'était bon. Agréablement bon.

Tellement bon qu'il s'endormit, trop fatigué, la bouche à demie ouverte sur le cou mouillé du criminel, qui se posait des questions. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » fut celle qui plana un bon moment dans sa tête. Il avait cru à une hallucination mais non, le Geek était bel et bien là, sur lui, le membre à l'air.

Le Patron ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et soupirer. Il demanderait plus tard. À moins que « cela » ne recommence.

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors que de sa main droite il se mit à caresser les cheveux trempés du garçon. Que cela recommence ne le dérangerait pas, ho non. Ce gamin était plein de surprises et il désirait savoir ce qu'il cachait d'autre sous son air de chiot battu. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Une demi-heure s'écoula, et voilà que la Fille rentrait de son shopping, de nouvelles chaussures et de nouveaux sous-vêtements achetés à sa boutique préférée "Pimkie". Elle mourrait de soif, et après avoir déposé ses achats dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine passant par le salon et découvrit son ami le Hippie, posté contre le mur. Inquiète elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule, l'appelant. Le junkie ne se retourna pas, mais elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose tout bas. La jeune fille intriguée approcha sa tête de celle du drogué et l'entendit chuchoter« treeeente-huit...trente-douze…vingt-seize... »

End

* * *

><p>Vous penserez à moi la prochaine fois que vous jouerez a un jeu Mario ;D XD<p>

bordeeeeel que je suis crevée ! Comme dit plus haut, j'ai passé ma soirée à faire un gâteau au citron, et celui-ci a mal cuit ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à faire ça !...Faut que j'aille tuer quelque chose pour décompresser ! (quoi que je me suis vengée, mon gâteau choco-vodka était parfait ! u_u xD)

Alors...il devrait y avoir encore un OS dans la semaine. Quand à la semaine prochaine, mon but est de ne passer qu'une heure sur l'ordi, histoire de me reposer et de profiter des joies sans ordi, dans les bras de mon petit ami.

Une seconde raison pour laquelle je veux faire une pause est que je suis horriblement fatiguée...et d'autre choses mais pas importantes !

Si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Maintenant j'arrête avec ce pavé et part me coucher !

Un très grand merci à ma bêta chérie (mon dieu que je t'aime ! x) qui a corriger l'os à 23h! T'est mignonne mamours, mais ruine pas ta santé, j'vais m'en vouloir de te faire bosser temps TwT (la correct est impec', j'te remercierait en te faisant d'autres enfants plus tard xD)

Gros bisous !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
